


Your Words, Your Breath

by cutiepiemarkeu



Series: May I Kiss You? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Jackson is evil, Jaebum has a lip piercing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark is adorable and horny, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much smut, This is filthy I can't believe I wrote this omg, Vibrators, this is basically a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: But, regardless. Mark owed Jackson. So now he was here, in one of the rooms of their unversity, about to stick a vibrator up his ass that he wasn’t allowed to control and then have his orgasm filmed while he attempted to read a passage from a book. Mark was going to kill Jackson for invoking the best friend code.





	Your Words, Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and written within like 4 days because I couldn't stop thinking about this I'm sorry

“So, remind me why I’m doing this again?” Mark asked as he frowned down at the object in his hands. It was something he never thought he’d hold, let alone end up actually using. Jesus, what had he gotten himself into?

“Um, because you’re my best friend and you owe me?” Jackson huffed as fiddled with the tripod a massive studio light wobbled precariously on. “You’ll be fine, Mark. It’s simple.” Mark scoffed at that and placed the vibrator back onto the table, folding his arms over his chest he turned to the other with a small glare.

“Oh yeah, totally simple being filmed having an orgasm.”

Jackson’s head poked out from behind the light and raised an eyebrow at him, “What? You’re getting an orgasm? That’s something right?” Mark’s mouth popped open to argue but the younger continued speaking. “Besides, if your video isn’t good enough it won’t be used in the final cut, so chill.” Jackson stood from the floor and went to set up the camera while Mark let out a whine, throwing his head back to show how upset he was. “Save that for the camera dude.” Mark’s cheeks flushed and he immediately shut himself up.

But it didn't last long.

“What exactly do I owe you from? It’s gotta be something incredibly stupid for me to even agree to doing this stupid thing.” Mark pouted, turning around to look at the object he was supposedly going to be inserting into himself.

“Remember Thomas?”

A million and one memories flooded through Mark’s mind when Jackson mumbled the name. Yes, he definitely remembered Thomas. How could he forget? He was at a party, like how most unfortunate incidents happen, stuck with a group of people he didn’t know because Jackson being the social butterfly that he was, had left him alone. Like he always does. So technically, now that Mark thinks back on the incident, it was kinda Jackson’s fault that Thomas happened to him because if he wasn’t left alone, he would’ve never been approached by a tall and gangly boy who looked like he was 15 but was actually 25, handing him a drink and stating how nice his eyes were.

It was from then on, Mark knew he was in trouble. Thomas didn’t do anything to him, he was just very...nice. Probably over the top nice for meeting someone for the first time. Mark didn't really talk much, whether it was with someone he’s known his whole life like Jackson or someone he met merely minutes ago, he just didn’t talk. So when Thomas was constantly asking him questions or complimenting his appearance or _something_ Mark could do nothing.

Apparently they had shared a class the previous year together and Thomas had been wanting to speak to Mark since then but never got the chance/got the confidence to which sort of rendered Mark speechless, but anyway. Long story short, Mark’s only escape from the guy was to drag Jackson away from making out with his crush and force him to keep Thomas company while Mark pretended to go to the bathroom (After telling Thomas that no, he was perfectly fine to use the bathroom by himself and didn’t need help thanks) when he was actually catching a taxi back to the dorms.

Jackson wasn’t very happy with Mark the next day seeing as he had lost Jackson the chance to take his crush home. So yeah, seeing as the other was preparing to confess to said crush on that night once they were alone, Mark could say he owed Jackson because now said crush was no longer single.

But in Mark’s defence, Jackson had gotten a new crush now. A studious young man who always wore a button up with either a blazer or cardigan and his hair perfectly curled in a centre parting, called Park Jinyoung. How Jackson met such a man, confused Mark to no end but this was Jackson so it’s better not to ask unless you’re prepared to have a 4 hours conversation that goes off on millions of tangents rather than the actual story line.

But, regardless. Mark owed Jackson. So now he was here, in one of the rooms of their unversity, about to stick a vibrator up his ass that he wasn’t allowed to control and then have his orgasm filmed while he attempted to read a passage from a book. Mark was going to kill Jackson for invoking the best friend code.

“Ok,” Mark sighed reluctantly, “I guess I do owe you.” Jackson just snorted as he played around with the camera, twisting the lens and adjusting the tripod legs where it sat in front of a desk with a plain black backdrop behind it. The desk was covered in a large black table cloth that hang well over the edges of the table and pooled onto the floor. ‘ _For privacy_ ’ Jackson had said when Mark inquired.

“Alright, well you better get ready then,” Jackson said as he stood up and dusted his hands onto his jeans before peering at his wrist to look at his watch. “My partner is gonna be here soon and then we can get filming before our next victim comes.” Mark frowned at Jackson’s words while picking up the vibrator and a bottle of lube the younger forced him to buy from the corner shop when they got their coffees.

“Your partner? I thought you said it was just going to be us here?” Mark could feel his nerves beginning to bubble inside his stomach, his grip tightening around the products in his hands as he turned back to look at his friend.

“This is a group project, meaning two people Mark. I’ve told you this already.” Jackson sighed before running a hand through his hair when he saw the distressed expression the older gave him. “Ugh, Mark please don’t be like this? I need to get a good mark on this assignment so if you’re not to go through with this just tell me so I can get someone else.” Mark saw how much stress this project was causing his best friend so he shook his head and sucked it up.

“No, it’s ok Jacks I’ll do it.” Jackson let out a breath of relief before checking his watch again. “A-are you going to be here?” Mark asked, distracting the other from his arm. “Like, are you going to be _here_ while I’m...filming?” Jackson raised an eyebrow at him and Mark flushed bright pink.

“Look, if you don’t want me in the room when we start filming, fine I’ll wait outside but please just go and get ready.” He huffed, pointing to a door just to the side of the room that Mark was 98% sure was a supplies closet. “But honestly, Mark? I’ve shared a room with you how many times? I know how you sound when you’re pulling one off.” Mark spluttered and stared at his best friend who just gave him a cheeky grin before pushing him towards the closet door. “Now, hurry up. I wanna get started as soon as Jaebum gets here.”

“Jaebum? Who’s that?” Mark hissed as Jackson pulled the door knob of the closet and started shoving him into it, his sneakers slipping across the polished floor.

“Im Jaebum, my partner for the project,” Jackson laughed, “Come on Mark, keep up please.” With that, the younger gave one last shove to Mark’s shoulder and then promptly shut the door behind him, plunging Mark into darkness.

Mark swallowed thickly before reaching out to find the wall, his fingers dragging across the smoothness until he came to the light switch. He hissed slightly when the light burned his eyes, causing him to scrunch them tightly before he was able to open them fully. He was kinda right about it being a supplies closet but it was one for the drama students, so it was more of a dressing room but there was shelves and racks of clothing down two of the walls and it was definitely bigger than what Mark thought it would be. He sighed and walked further in, placing his backpack onto the counter in front of the mirror that ran along the length of the wall.

He looked down at the objects in his hands before glancing around at the room, unsure if he should go into the toilet he could see or just...do it there. He was the only one using the room for now until he was finished and the next person Jackson had somehow managed to agree would come for their turn. In the end he decided to go to toilet, feeling safer knowing he could lock the door and not out in the open.

After much debate, he thought it would be better to take his sweater off. He had chosen an oversized blue one because it was comfy but also looked nice enough to be on camera without feeling too dressed up or down. So now he was standing in the tiny toilet room, shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned and zip pulled down, holding a wireless vibrator in one hand with a bottle of lube in the other.

He knew he couldn’t take too long so he sighed again and placed the objects onto the small shelf above the sink in front of him and shimmed his jeans and underwear down until his thighs before grabbing the lube. Now came the tricky part. Normally, when he had the dorm room to himself, he would be lying in bed which made it easier to reach his hole as he jerked off. But he was stuck in a tiny 1 by 1 bathroom and he wasn’t allowed to touch his dick until they film and only as a last resort if he was taking too long for the orgasm.

Mark squeezed a bit of the lube onto his fingers before reaching behind himself to spread it across his entrance. The first touch always felt really awkward and weird if he was honest, plus the whole very unsexy situation he was in - he’d be very surprised if he actually became hard enough for Jackson to use his clip. He cast a glance at the vibrator - it wasn’t large by any standards which was good, meaning he didn't have to stretch himself very far. It was kinda long though, probably a few inches longer than his middle finger. He couldn’t see where the batteries were though and guessed they must be tiny. He coated his fingers once more before beginning to stretch himself, listening to Jackson’s instructions of staying away from the prostate and only stretching his hole.

Just as Mark could feel himself becoming looser, he looked at the vibrator again before deciding that two fingers would be enough so he slipped a second one inside and groaned a little bit at the small burn he felt. His wrist was beginning to cramp and his back was aching a little from how far he was arching it in order to reach his entrance. He tried his hardest not to watch him himself in the mirror because that would just add onto the whole awkwardness he was feeling.

Once he felt stretched enough he took the vibrator and spread some lube across it to help ease it in. He paused for a moment, looking at the object in his hands. Was he really about to do this? He had already come this far, was there really any point in stopping now? Plus Jackson was right, he was getting orgasm out of it which was something he hadn’t had in awhile because finals were just two weeks ago so he hasn’t had an orgasm in probably nearly 2 months.

_This better be a good orgasm Jackson._

With one last sigh, Mark placed his foot up onto the toilet lid and pressed the vibrator into himself. He winced slightly at the burn because it was a little wider than he expected but nonetheless he had wasted too much time so he continued pressing it in.

“Hey Mark, you nearly ready?” Jackson’s voice coming from the other side of the door and it startled him, causing him to push the vibrator into himself faster than he was prepared for. Mark gasped loudly when the object hit his prostate dead on. He was so screwed. When he placed his leg down he could feel it sitting inside himself, nudging that little bundle of nerves as he shifted his weight slightly. He gripped onto the sink, knuckles turning white as he drew in uneven breaths. “Mark?”

“Y-yeah?” He replied shakily as he caught his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were slightly flushed and the tips of his ears pink, a small coating of sweat shined on his chest but other than that he looked ok. You couldn’t really tell he had just spent the last 15 minutes fingering himself open so he could put a vibrator inside his ass for a university assignment. His cock was beginning to twitch slightly but Mark paid no attention to it (Or at least tried to) as he pulled his underwear and pants up.

 _I chose the wrong fucking day to wear skinny’s._ He groaned inwardly when he shimmed the tight jeans over his ass and then bit on his lip when he felt the denim press between his cheeks, nudging the vibrator against his prostate further. _Jackson’s only gonna get like 3 minutes of me. I hope he wasn’t hoping for 5 because there is no way I’m gonna last that long._

Taking a deep breath, Mark fixed his fringe so it sat over his ears in an attempt to cover the red tips. His hair was dyed a sandy blonde colour that Jackson forced him to get because he didn’t want to be the only blonde and so he had to match with the younger. He didn’t mind the blonde, it made him think of LA and the boys he’d see surfing on the beach. Once he was satisfied with his hair, washed his hands of the sticky lube, he slipped his sweater back on, hissing slightly when the fabric brushed roughly against his nipples. Luckily enough though, they didn’t poke through the material.

One last look in the mirror, one last sigh, then Mark was opening the door and stepping out into the dressing room. Jackson was there waiting for him, leaning against couches and scrolling through his phone. The younger looked up when he walked in and raised an eyebrow in question.

“You all good?” He asked and put his phone into his pocket. Mark just nodded, hands balling into fists, the fabric of his sweater covering his fingers as he walked towards his friend. The vibrator in his ass, knocked into his prostate every so often and made Mark feel as though he was either waddling or walking bow legged but Jackson didn’t say anything so he figured must look alright. “Ok, let's go then.” Jackson smiled and then motioned for Mark to follow him out of the room.

With a shaky nod Mark followed his best friend like a lost puppy, head down so he could try and hide his flaming face. “Oh hyung, you’re here!” At the sound of Jackson suddenly speaking Korean, seeing as they had been speaking in English, Mark’s head snapped up in surprise and immediately landed on the dark figure entering the room. He sucked in a sharp breath as he eyes ran over the new comer.

The first thing that stuck out to Mark was the broad shoulders, covered expertly by a tight leather jacket that hugged his biceps quite nicely. Next was the dark hair that sat quaffed up, revealing a forehead and two beauty spots underneath bushy eyebrows that matched perfectly with the set of narrowed, feline looking eyes. Mark’s eyes then travelled downwards, taking in the straight nose, cheekbones, chiseled jawline and then pink lips. Soft, pliable pink lips that had a ring that went through the left of the man’s bottom lip.

Mark couldn’t stop the quiet whine that left his mouth and how his dick twitched which made him clench around the vibrator.

 _I am so fucked. So very fucked. Jesus help me_.

Jackson let out a small squeal and bounced over to the man dressed in black, all but throwing himself onto the other like an over excitable puppy while Mark lingered back. The man’s presences was almost too much too handle, he was so chic and held an aura around him that Mark didn’t know if he wanted to run away from him or go right up to him and say daddy I’m ready for my punishment.

Mark shivered violently. He has never been one to call someone who wasn’t his father daddy. But he had to admit...that guy was pure daddy material. Jackson was going to go to hell for putting him in this situation.

“Yah, Jackson-ah get off me you brat.” The guy groaned but he held a smile on his face, lips pulled across rows of shiny white teeth. He looked much softer when he smiled, Mark noticed, it made him seem less fierce and frightening. Jackson just laughed at him before jumping down from where he had all but climbed the other like a tree.

Mark noted the height difference between them, remembering that Jackson had forgone his heel inserts this morning so he was at his natural height meaning he was slightly taller than Mark. Standing next to this guy, Jackson looked tiny. But Jackson had muscles and was much bulkier than Mark, because unfortunately no matter how much the older ate he could never put on weight. Even so, seeing Jackson look miniature and pocket sized next to this guy then applying the new evidence to his own measurements, Mark couldn’t imagine how he’d look standing next to the guy. He would look _minuscule._ Especially against those broad shoulders, Mark didn’t stand a chance.

Mark’s hands shook where they were fisted into his sleeves and he licked his dry lips, wishing he had brought a water bottle when he realised how dry his throat was. He was in so much trouble.

“Mark, come meet Jaebum hyung.” Jackson laughed, waving him over. Mark swallowed and nodded, slowly shuffling towards the two while thinking over and over _he’s younger than me he’s younger than me that giant is younger than me he’s a dongsaeng no dirty thoughts Mark no dirty thoughts_. Jaebum was putting his bag onto the ground while checking on the camera as Mark finally made his to them.

Mark was not prepared for Jaebum’s eyes on him. Nothing could prepare him for that intense stare - or the shiver it sent running down his body and lighting a fire in his lower stomach.

“Mark hyung, this is Im Jaebum.” Jackson motioned towards the taller one, waving his hand up and down in front of the other’s chest as if to say ‘ _ta-da_ ’. “Jaebum hyung, meet Mark, my best friend since forever.” The last part was said just as Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders and tucked him into his side. Mark could feel the blush on his face growing darker and the hate towards Jackson growing stronger.

Jaebum shook Mark’s hand with a small polite smile, “Nice to meet you finally, Jackson-ah doesn't stop talking about you.” Mark’s breath caught in his throat as Jaebum’s fingers brushed against his wrist but he managed to nod.

“H-hope it wasn’t anything bad,” He tries to speak but it comes out very quiet. Luckily enough, it seems that Jackson had informed the other that he didn’t talk very much because he shook his head and acted totally normal.

“Only how much you complain about me.” Jackson sniggered as he tightened his grip on Mark’s shoulders, squashing him into his body. “Now, are you gonna call him hyung? Like how I have to call you hyung?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his gaze flickering between the two.

“He’s born in ‘93 right? September?” Jaebum asked, running a ring covered hand through his black hair. Mark tried not to swoon in Jackson’s arms while his heart fluttered at the thought of Jaebum knowing his birthday which, now that he actually thought about it, was a little weird. Jackson nodded as an answer and Jaebum shook his which elected a loud whine from the younger that could only be described as a sign of a tantrum about to be thrown.

“WHY?” Jackson yelled, releasing Mark from his hold and stomping his foot, “Why aren’t you gonna call him hyung?”

“We’re technically the same age,” Jaebum huffed, “Because of how early in ‘94 I was born. Jackson, we’ve been over this before. Let’s not get into another argument you’ll lose ok?” Jackson still continued to whine and huff about but one little glare from the older had him zipping his lips shut and smiling brightly. Mark just shook his head at his friend and sighed.

“Alrighty, let's do this!” Jackson giggled while clapping his hands. Mark frowned at him, lip dropping slightly into a pout as the younger seemed to beam with happiness. Jackson bounced up to Mark and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him towards the table, “Now, all you gotta do is sit there and read the book.”

“While having an orgasm and being filmed.” Mark huffed, looking down at the book he was supposed to read. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a collection of poems about emotions. “I just pick whatever?” He asked, placing a finger on the corner of the book to tilt it towards himself so he could read the title.

“Yeah, just whatever seems interesting to you.” Jaebum spoke from where he fiddling with the camera. “Having you pick the poem adds onto how you’ll be reacting.” Mark didn’t really understand what the other meant by that but nodded anyway. Jackson giggled and then moved away from Mark who just sighed and shook his head.

“Hey hyung is this the thing?” He heard Jackson ask as he pulled the chair out from under the table, having to fight the tablecloth for it. Suddenly, the vibrator came to life, jolting against Mark’s prostate with tiny feather like strokes. Mark was just in the process of sitting down when the vibrator was turned on so a small squeal escaped his lips as he planted himself down onto the chair.

His hands shot out to grab the edge of the table, eyes snapping up to where Jackson and Jaebum were both staring at a small remote in the younger’s hands. Jackson looked confused for a moment, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes flickered between the remote and Mark before suddenly his eyes widened.

“Oh~!” Jackson gasped, “Yeah, this is the remote.” He laughed and started pressing buttons to turn it off but unfortunately, Mark felt the vibrator beginning to pulse inside of him, the vibrations no longer little tickles but full on throbs against his prostate. A gasp was punched out of his stomach and Mark drops his head a little at the pleasure building in his crotch.

“ _Ah!_ J-Jacks-son,” he pants, hands fisting into the tablecloth as he feels his body shaking with pleasure. His dick is growing harder by the second and pressing harshly against the zipper of his jeans, “J-Jackson you made it go high-er” His voice catches on the last syllable as he's unable to stop his hips from jerking upwards. He almost whines out loud but manages to clamp his lips together before such an embarrassing sound comes out.

“Yah! Give it here you idiot before you make him come,” Jaebum growls before snatching the remote out of Jackson’s hands and switching it off. Mark pants heavily and slumps backwards in the seat, his chest heaving from trying to keep his noises down. He glares up at Jackson who gives him a small sheepish smile.

“Sorry hyung~,” the younger coos before he's picking up his bag and slinking himself towards the door, “I’ll just leave you two to get started.” Mark glares harder and Jackson just giggles before he's out the door leaving Mark alone with Jaebum.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and calm himself from either his anger towards Jackson or the pleasure that is now burning brightly in his crotch, he doesn't really know. Mark can feel a sweat already beginning to build along his brow.

“Are you ready?” Jaebum’s voice suddenly sounds a lot closer and deeper, as Mark looks up he finds the other standing right by his side. He flinches slightly at the sight of Jaebum up close, he's much more handsome now that Mark is staring at him and he's so close that Mark is able to smell his cologne. It's a spicy scent that reminds Mark of fire, burning wood and sex. So much sex.

He nods his head because there is no way he’d be able to speak properly and Jaebum gives him a small smile. “I’m just going to put a mic on you, if that’s ok?” He asks, holding up a black box with a long wire attached to it. “This is so we’re able to catch the noises and stuff.” Mark merely nods again, licking his dry lips as Jaebum walks around him.

Mark feels a hand placed on his shoulder and tries not to flinch at it, “I’ll just slip it down the back of your sweater and then I’ll pin the mic to the front.” Jaebum tugs the collar of his sweater and Mark shivers when he feels the tips of the other’s fingers run across the nape of his neck. “You cold?” Mark bites onto his lip and shakes his head before arching his back when he feels something cool slide down his sweater. “It’s just the mic pack, don’t worry.” Jaebum chuckles, then Mark hears him walk around him and suddenly Jaebum is bending down into his space.

His eyebrows are narrowed in concentration as he drags the wire over Mark’s shoulders and clips the mic onto the collar of his sweater. Mark can’t take his eyes off where the younger has drawn his bottom lip into his mouth using his teeth. The pink flesh is turning roser the longer he bites onto it and the ring sitting in the corner of it gets licked quickly by a tongue that flashes out. Mark takes a breath and tries not to picture how it would feel to have that ring pressing against his lips. Jaebum’s lips look soft and slippery when they part for him to speak. “There we go. Ok, does it bother you?” Mark shakes his head, the edge of his jaw brushing along Jaebum’s fingers. “Alright, let’s started.”

Mark takes a deep breath as Jaebum pulls away and reaches for the book, flipping it open to the contents page to read the different poems it has. Jaebum has walked away, probably to check the camera so Mark allows himself to relax a little. He pulls his chair forward a little then rests an elbow onto the table so he can prop his head up as he reads over the poems.

Then he feels the vibrator start up again, slowly tickling him just like before. He inhales a little and shifts in his seat, eyes flickering up to Jaebum who looks like he’s watching him through the camera screen. “It’s better to start that early so the video doesn’t go on for ages.” Mark blinks quickly but nods his head anyway and tries to ignore the pleasure building in his stomach. He takes a shaky breath and decides on his poem.

“O-ok, I’m ready.” He says softly, eyes flicking up to Jaebum. The other nods his head and starts playing around with the camera while Mark flips to the page of his poem. He’s not sure why he wanted to read this specific poem but, the quicker he can get this done this quicker he can go back to his dorm and crawl into a hole where he’ll die then probably come back to jerk off to the thought of the younger. Suddenly, a shadow crosses in front of Mark and he looks up to find Jaebum in his space again, hand raised towards his face. He feels Jaebum’s fingers brush along his forehead, pushing the hair that’s resting just above his eyes away from his face. Mark can’t stop the small shiver than runs down his body, making him curl his toes in his sneakers but it puts it down to the vibrator - not Jaebum playing with his hair.

“Alright,” Jaebum whispers, pulling away once he’s satisfied with Mark’s hair. “Just state your name and what the poem is called. Then you can start reading, take your time while you are, it’s not a rush or anything. While you’re reading I’ll just up the level on the vibrator. Sound good?” Mark nods and watches Jaebum leave him, eyes trailing over the broad shoulders and the perky ass he can see concealed by the tight jeans. He swallows thickly when Jaebum turns back to face him, watching as the younger presses a button and a red light appears on top of the camera.

Mark takes a breath, eyes flickering from Jaebum to the camera lense, “M-my name is Mark and I’m reading _May I Kiss You_ by Janette.” If Jaebum was surprised by his choice he doesn’t show it on his face. Mark looks down at the paper and shifts his weight slightly, the vibrator now becoming just a dull ache inside him.

“ _I ask if I may kiss you_ .” He starts, his voice is a little shaky and quiet but he knows that the microphone will be able to pick it up. “ _You just smile; no answer is necessary_ .” Mark’s eyes flicker up to Jaebum’s, finding the younger wearing the smallest of smiles on his lips. Mark looks back down to the page, cheeks flushing slightly. “ _My initial kiss is just a flirting of our lips. My tongue lightly flicking -_ ” He licks his lips, feeling them grow dry. The vibrator inside him jolts to a higher vibration and he takes a breath to steady himself, eyes blinking quickly as he feels his dick grow harder, pressing against the seam of his jeans. “ _Like I am asking, ‘Do you want me?’_ ” Mark hears Jaebum move but he keeps his eyes focused on the pages. “ _The tip of my tongue runs all around your lips…_ ” The image of Jaebum’s piercing pops into Mark’s head and he shifts in his seat, having to uncross his legs to release the pressure on his crotch. “ _Touching every part, Inside and out - over and over again._ ”

The vibrator jolts again and this time Mark can’t hold back the small whimper that leaves his lips, his eyes fluttering shut at the vibrations assaulting his walls. His hand shakes where he was holding onto the page so he takes a second to breathe, feeling his hole clenching around the object and how his dick is twitching against his zipper. He swallows thickly and opens his eyes, flicking them up once to find Jaebum staring at him before he looks back down to the page.

“ _Tickling you, tickle, tickle, goes my tongue. Now I press my lips gently to yours. Rubbing your lips back and forth against mi-_ ” His voice catches as he feels the vibrator change speeds from the normal setting to a throbbing one. He pants a little and curls his hand into a fist to try and keep his noises in. “ _-against mine. My kisses are hot and fast_.” Mark makes the mistake of wiggling a little and a small moan slips past his lips when he knocked the vibrator against his prostate the exact time it throbbed with a vibration.

Then the vibrator switches to a faster setting and now Mark is struggling to keep his noises quiet. He pants, small whimpers slipping out every 2nd breath. “ _I cannot re-rest in any one place. I have such a need to g-go on_.” He pauses to breathe, eyes glued to his page as the vibrator inside him pleasures his walls and rubs against his prostate. He wants to rock back onto it so bad, to feel it jab against him but something tells him he can’t - that he’s not allowed to.

“Mark, keep reading.” Jaebum’s voice sounds hard but breathless at the same time. Mark’s eyes flicker up to him, looking at him as he stands behind the camera with his arms folded tightly across his chest. With the studio lights almost blinding him, Mark isn’t entirely sure if the crotch of Jaebum’s jeans are sticking out more than usual or not.

He swallows and wiggles in his seat, eyes fluttering shut as a small moan leaves his lips when the vibrator rubs against his prostate. It feels so good, he wants to stop reading and just get off but, Jaebum said he had to keep reading. Mark takes another breath, “ _I trail kisses of pas-passion all over your face. Then b-_ Ah!” The vibrator gets turned to the fastest setting and Mark can’t hold back his whines and whimpers. He wants to come so bad, he can feel the precome pooling on the top of his dick and knows it’s going to be staining his underwear but he brought a change of clothes so he doesn’t care. “Ah, oh f-fuck.” He whimpers and drops his head to his chest with a groan, eyes squeezing shut as his body shudders with pleasure. Pins and needles running up and down his spine

“Mark. Keep reading.”

Mark breaths heavily, eyes glancing up to Jaebum, the stare the younger is wearing has him shivering against. His hands are curled into fists on the table but he nods and looks back to the book. “ _Then ba-back to your m-mouth_ ,” His voice is breaking and comes out breathless. “ _Our t-tongue dance tog-gether_ .” The image of Jaebum’s tongue licking his piercing flashing into his mind and he lets out a groan. “ _We are explo-ring_. Oh my g-god, ah~” He’s so close, he can feel the fire building higher and higher inside him. He can’t hold back any of the noises now and all he wants to do is come. He wants to come so bad, he’s almost dizzy with the want.

“Keep going, Mark.” Jaebum orders him but Mark can’t. He can’t read, not when the vibrator is throbbing erratically against his prostate and he can’t keep his hips still from rocking back onto it.

“I-I can’t,” He pants, eyes looking up to Jaebum. “I-I can’t p-please,” He rocks down particularly hard and his mouth pops open with a moan, “ _Please_ just let me come.”

Mark watched as Jaebum’s eyes narrow and the younger begins to steps towards him, he shivers as the vibrations grow harder inside him. He keeps panting and whining, he can't hold his head up any longer so he drops it down again with a moan, grinding back onto the vibrator. Mark feels a pair of fingers rest beneath his chin, forcing him to look up. When he meets Jaebum’s intense stare he can't hold back the groan that slips his lips. “P-please Jaebum I need to come, please let me co-come.”

“You wanna come do you?” Jaebum whispers to him just as Mark feels the younger's thumb drag across his bottom lip, tugging it from where he had it stuck between his teeth.

“Y-yes!” Mark pants, moaning when he drives his hips down onto the vibrator and shudders when it throbs against his prostate. His dick has never been so hard before and Mark wants to touch it so badly because it's starting to hurt a little but Jaebum’s look tells him that he's not allowed to. He can't move until he's told he can.

“Finish reading. Then you come and only once you've read that poem.” Jaebum whispers, stroking his thumb down Mark’s cheek, smirking when he hears the whimpers and whines leaving the other’s mouth.

“N-no Jae-” A particularly hard vibration cuts him off before he feels it slow down. He whines loudly, hands scrambling across the table to fist the fabric. “Jae, Jaebum I can't please!” Mark moans, but he's still trying to hold back from rocking his hips back to chase his pleasure.

“Don't you wanna be a good boy for me Mark?”

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck me. Both literally and figuratively._

Mark can't stop his moans at Jaebum's words, his eyes fluttering as he looks up at the younger who smirks at him. Mark bites his lip and notices how Jaebum’s eyes darken ever so slightly. Jaebum’s hand comes up and his fingers run through Mark’s hair, the older tilting his head into the touch. “You be a good boy and read the book, then I’ll let you come ok baby?” Mark whines in annoyance but finds himself nodding to the other’s words.

Lips cover his suddenly, causing him to let out a surprised squeak when he feels a cool touch of metal against the corner of his mouth. Then he moans when Jaebum’s tongue licks over his bottom lip, tickling the edge of his lips. Jaebum pulls away but Mark tries to follow, getting a chuckle from the younger. Jaebum pecks his lips once more, “Finish reading then you can come.” He whispers before pulling away completely and heads back to the camera.

Mark is a panting and sweaty mess as he watches Jaebum leave. The vibrator has been turned down but his dick is so hard and throbs for attention but Mark knows now that he's not allowed to touch. He swallows thickly, wetting his lips once more to chase after the touch of Jaebum’s tongue before looking down at the book.

“ _I circle your tongue with the tip of mine. You echo the pattern back to me._ ” Mark wishes he could feel what he’s saying with Jaebum, the lingering taste and tingling touch of Jaebum’s lips against his makes his stomach do flips. “ _I-I lick the sides, underside and the top. You echo back. I suck your lower lip._ ” Mark looks up Jaebum, his eyes trail over the lip piercing and he wants to bite on that plump lip so bad.

“ _You echo back. We repeat, repeat, repeat._ ” The vibrator jolts to another setting and Mark groans, nails digging into his palm as he tries not to give into the pleasure. “ _Th-the sensations are dr-driving out emotions. We are wild for ea-each other_.” There is no denying how attracted Mark feels towards Jaebum and from the look the younger is giving him from beside the camera, Mark can tell he must be feeling something similar.

“ _You th-thrust your tong-_ ” The vibrator revs up to another setting and Mark immediately rocks back onto it, whimpering each time he feels his prostate get pushed by the vibrations. He wants to come, needs come to desperately. He’s so close he just needs a little more. “ _Your tongue in and out._ ” He gasps heavily, _“The-the movements are rhy-rhythmic and st-stabbing._ ” Mark can’t help but throw his head back with a moan when he manages to time his grind with the throb of the vibrator. He squeezes his eyes shut as pleasure flows through him, building up higher and higher. He looks back down, eyes determined to finish the poem so he can come. Jaebum smirks at him a little.

“ _Sim-simulation out love mak-making during m-mating. I ask again,_ ” Mark looks up from the book and locks eyes with Jaebum as he reads the next line of the poem. “ _Do you want me?_ ” Even from where he’s seated, Mark hears the sharp inhale the younger does. He grinds onto the vibrator, biting on his lip as he watches Jaebum walks closer to him, “ _I can t-tell that you d-do_.” Mark whispers, Jaebum now standing next to him. He has one line left to read. Jaebum’s hand comes up to cup Mark’s cheek, fingers stroking down the pale skin as he brings their lips together while Mark whimpers out the last line.

“ _No words are necessary_.”

The vibrator throbs to it’s highest and fastest setting as Jaebum kisses Mark deeply, the older gasping and whining into his mouth as he comes with a shudder that shakes his entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the filthiest thing I've written but I just could not leave this idea alone when I remembered that video where the people did something similar so credits to them for making that video series which helped spark this piece of sin. Also, the poem isn't mine, I found it online after searching for poems about kissing so yes. Pretty sexy hey? 
> 
> Anyway! Let me know if you would like to read like a part 2 of this? I don't have anything written yet but I've got a few ideas? I hope you liked this, I don't really write smut so let me know if it was ok? Plus, I'm not a guy so I have no clue what it feels like having a vibrator against your prostate sooooo.....yes, sorry if it's not realistic? I tried? But yes, thank you for reading, I promise I will get the next chapter of Let's Try It up soon!


End file.
